Cermin Retak
by Tsubaki Matsuda
Summary: Hanyalah kisah tentang 2 Cermin yang sama namun berbeda disaat bersamaan, dengan delusi sebagai dinding batas keduanya dan dengan penghalang yang berbeda pula (Bad summary)
1. Akhir Dari Awal

**Tsubaki Matsuda**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

Cermin Retak

 **Disclaimer:**

©Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

©Ichiei Ishibumi(High School DxD)

 **Created By:**

Tsubaki Matsuda

 **Warning:**

Alur Gazzelas, Typo bertebaran, Eyd kagak sempurna, Bahasa alay(mungkin), OOc, Kata hilang dll.

.

Jika ada kesamaan ide, latar ataupun yang lainnya dengan Author itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan yang tidak pernah disengaja (kecuali dari inspirasi)

 **Rated:**

M

 **Genre:**

Advanture & Supernatural

 **Inspiration:**

Paradox by Itami Shinjiru.

 **Summary:**

Hanyalah kisah tentang 2 Cermin yang sama namun berbeda disaat bersamaan, dengan delusi sebagai dinding batas keduanya dan dengan penghalang yang berbeda pula (Bad summary)

"Test" Manusia berbicara

'Test' Manusia berpikir (membatin)

 **"test"** Sacred gear berbicara

 **'Test'** Sacred gear berpikir (membatin)

 ***Test*** Efek Suara

 **[TEST]** Jutsu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤Selamat Membaca¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Akhir Dari Awal**

 **(Prolog)**

 **ΠΠ¢ΠΠ**

Terlihat di sebuah taman kecil di kota Tokyo ramai dengan aktivitas akhir pekan karna hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

"Pagi yang cerah" ucap seorang pria berambut Hitam sambil menggandeng anak laki lakinya.

"Benar sekali, Menma-kun" ucap seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah istri pria tadi, mereka berdua saat ini tengah menggandengkan anak mereka.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, aku ingin es krim" ucap bocah laki laki berumur 6 tahun yang tak lain adalah anak kedua orang tadi.

"Hmm ayo Ryu, Atsuko-chan" ucap Menma sambil menghampiri seorang penjual es krim "ano, tuan kami pesan ti-"

"Empat es krim" ucap Ryu memotong ucapan Atsuko, Atsuko dan Menma pun tersenyum kecil.

"Rasa apa saja?"ucap sang penjual es krim tersebut "Ryu ingin dua es krim rasa vanilla"ucap sang anak.

"Saya coklat saja tuan" ucap Menma "lalu nyonya" ucap sang penjual sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah istri Menma yang memiliki ciri ciri rambut Hitam panjang dengan poni rata dan mata ungu yang indah.

"Hmm, saya rasa apel saja" ucap Atsuko, sang penjual lalu mengangguk dan dengan sigap membuat pesanan tersebut. Setelah tak beberapa lama sang penjual pun menyerahkan es krim yang telah siap dinikmati.

Setelah membayar es krim, mereka lalu duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di taman, Menma tersenyum saat melihat putranya memakan 2 es krim dengan lahap.

Ia lalu melihat sekitar dimana banyak anak muda yang sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kekasih, sahabat dan banyak pula keluarga kecil yang bahagia di sana sini.

Ia lalu menghentikan pandangannya saat tepat memandang sang istri, Menma terlihat memandang tanpa berkedip melihat Atsuko yang tengah memakan es krim dengan anggun dan tanpa Menma sadari Ryu yang sudah menghabiskan 2 es krimnya lalu secara diam diam mengambil es krim milik Menma dan memakannya.

Atsuko yang merasa diperhatikan lalu menoleh ke arah Menma dan kedua bola mata mereka terkunci. Kedua bola mata ungu Atsuko menata mata Hitam dan ungu gelap milik Menma.

"Ada apa?" ucap Atsuko sambil tersenyum kecil "ah ti-tidak hahaha" ucap Menma sambil tertawa canggung dan Ryu yang ada di tengah pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung dengan interaksi kedua orang tuanya.

Menma lalu mengangkat tangan nya hendak memakan es krim miliknya "are?" gumam Menma saat mendapati es krim coklat nya raib.

"Fufufufu" Menma lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Atsuko tertawa kecil, ia lalu melihat arah pandang Atsuko yang ternyata tengah melihat Ryu yang tengah memakan es krim coklat. Tunggu coklat? Itu kan es krim Menma 'Are' batin Menma bingung.

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

Bammmmm

"Ryu itukan es krim tou-san" ucap Menma sambil menunjuk es krim yang tengah dimakan Ryu "Hehehee" Ryu pun hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini" ucap Menma sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Hitam jabrik milik Ryu yang serupa dengan miliknya.

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

.

Langit Biru yang cerah saat ini telah berganti dengan langit Orange yang menawan, saat ini keluarga kecil Menma tengah berjalan hendak pulang ke kediaman mereka.

Mereka pun pulang dengan bercanda dan tertawa ria, sesekali Menma dan Atsuko mengangkat Ryu yang ada di genggaman mereka membuat Ryu tertawa bahagia.

Sampai pada sebuah jalan yang nampak sepi, Ryu pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Menma dan Atsuko.

 **.**

 ***Swushhhh* *tapp***

 **.**

Sebuah batu dilemparkan ke arah Ryu, dan tanpa diduga Menma dengan mudah menangkap batu itu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Menma lalu membuang asal batu itu, ia mengedarkan pandangan nya kesekitar.

 **.**

 ***Tap Tap Tap Tap***

 **.**

Tak diduga dari rumah kosong yang cukup besar muncul kawanan Yakuza berjumlah lebih dari 80 orang, mereka menenteng banyak sekali senjata dari Katana sampai pisau dapur.

"Hei serahkan harta kalian dan juga..."

"Wanita cantik itu, kalau tidak kalian akan mati disini" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mengacungkan Katananya ke arah Atsuko.

Ryu pun dengan reflek memeluk Atsuko "Kaa-chan, Ryu takut "ucap Ryu gemetar "tenang saja, ada Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan disini" ucap Atsuko seolah tak terintimidasi sedangkan Menma hanya memandang bosan gerombolan orang itu.

"Cepat atau nyawa kalian melayang!" ucap Orang yang memegang Pedang yang cukup besar.

"..."

"Cih kussoyaro, habisi mereka!"

Mereka lalu berlari ke arah Menma dan keluarga nya, Ryu pun sekarang sudah meneteskan air mata tanda ia sangat takut.

Menma pun mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa merasa terintimidasi.

 **.**

 ***ctakk***

 **.**

Dia pun membunyikan jempol dan jari tengah nya, kejadian di luar nalar pun terjadi dimana lubang berukuran sedang muncul dihadapan Menma. Gerombolan Yakuza itu pun tak memperdulikan lubang hitam yang muncul diudara itu dan membuat Atsuko tersenyum kecil "bodoh" gumam Menma

 **.**

 ***Brukk brukk brukk* trank trank***

 **.**

Tak ada hujan tak ada badai kawanan Yakuza itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah dan membuat senjata mereka bergelontangan karna jatuh.

"A-pa yang t-terjadi, t-tubuhku l-lemas s-s-sekali" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki badan tertinggi.

"Terkadang kuantitas tak mempengaruhi kemenangan, namun kualitas yang berada atas!" ucap Menma

"Ap-apa m-maksudmu?"

Seolah tuli, Menma lalu berjalan ke arah Ryu dan mengacak rambut putra nya tersebut "tak apa, tou-san ada disini" ucap Menma.

Perlahan namun pasti Ryu lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kumpulan Yakuza tadi dan alangkah terkejut nya bocah itu saat melihat mereka semua terkapar.

"T-tou-chan yang melakukan i-ini" ucap Ryu kaget sekaligus kagum "hehehehe" Menma pun hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Nah mari pulang" ucap Atsuko lalu menggandeng Ryu dan Menma pun juga,mereka lalu melewati kumpulan orang yang tengah lemas tersebut.

Saat beberapa meter sudah melewati kumpulan orang itu Menma tiba tiba berhenti membuat Ryu dan Atsuko heran.

"Pergilah dulu aku ada keperluan" ucap Menma lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Atsuko, Atsuko pun tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

"Nah ayo Ryu, kita pulang lebih dulu" ucap Atsuko lalu mengajak Ryu jalan "tapi kaa-chan, tou-chan bagaimana?" ucap Ryu bingung.

"Tou-san ada urusan, nanti pasti tou-san menyusul" ucap Atsuko sambil membelai pelan rambut Ryu.

Ryu lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Menma yang nampak tersenyum ke padanya.

"Ha'i tou-chan"

Atsuko dan Ryu lalu pulang dahulu meninggalkan Menma, setelah jarak Ryu dan Atsuko sudah sangat jauh Menma lalu berbalik dan menatap Yakuza yang tengah tepar itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Menma lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke atas seperti menyuruh seorang bangkit, dan tiba tiba kejadian diluar nalar pun terjadi lagi yaitu tiba tiba muncul skeleton yang berjumblah lebih dari 200an dari dalam tanah.

Skeleton skeleton itu juga membawa katana ditangan mereka membuat Yakuza yang hanya berjumblah 80an itu pun merinding disko.

Menma lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pasukannya yang tengah bermain, saat sampai beberapa meter ia pun tersenyum aneh saat mendengar alunan suara merdu dari arah Yakuza Yakuza tadi.

"AEGHHHHHHH"

"ARGHHH"

"AMPUNNNNNN"

"AEGHHH"

"TANGANKU ARGHHHH"

"AMPUNII AKUUHHHGHGH"

Menma pun berjalan tenang sambil tersenyum lebar mendengar alunan melodi yang amat indah di tempat yakuza tadi.

 **Cermin Retak**

Dikediaman Namikaze nampak Atsuko yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga mereka, Atsuko lalu melirik jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul 06.35. Atsuko lalu menghela nafas, sudah 1 jam dan Menma belum pulang.

"Kaa-chan kenapa tou-chan belum pulang" ucap Ryu pada Atsuko "entahlah, kaa-san juga tidak tahu" ucap Atsuko jujur.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Menma-kun"teriak Atsuko dari ruang makan sedangkan Ryu malah berlari menuju pintu depan saat sampai di pintu depan ia langsung memeluk Menma.

"Okaeri tou-chan"

"hahaha Ryu, Ryu, putraku" ucap Menma lalu mengangkat Ryu keudara berkali kali membuat Ryu tertawa senang

Menma lalu mengendong Ryu di punggungnya, mereka lalu berjalan ke ruang makan.

Atsuko saat ini tengah menyiapkan makan malam mereka, Menma lalu menurunkan Ryu di salah satu kursi.

"Nah, bagamana urusanmu Menma-kun" ucap Atsuko "semuanya lancar Rias, eh Atsuko-chan" Menma tersentak atas ucapannya sendiri.

Sedangkan wanita berambut Hitam yang menyandang status istri itu pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

Menma lalu duduk disalah satu kursi, sedangkan Atsuko tengah menyiapkan makanan Menma.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Ryu lalu melahap makanan nya dengan lahap, Atsuko menghampiri Menma dan melayani suami dengan baik, setelah itu Atsuko duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengambil makanannya sendiri.

"Ne ne makanlah yang banyak Ryu,,,dan cepatlah besar" ucap Menma sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya eh jempolnya pada Ryu.

"Umm" gumam Ryu sambil mengangguk "aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti Tou-chan, agar bisa mengalahkan prem-uaaaaa" Ryu yang terlalu banyak bergerak membuat kursinya limbung kebelakang dan jika jatuh sudah dipastikan kepalanya membentur tanah eh lantai lebih dulu.

 **.**

 ***Tap***

 **.**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryu, muncul sosok manusia yang hanya tinggal tulang tulangnya saja(Skeleton), skeleton itu memegangi kursi belakang Ryu lalu menormalkan nya kembali lalu tengkorak itu hilang dengan dibalut cahaya Ungu gelap.

"Lho kok gak sakit?" ucap Ryu sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya, sedangkan Atsuko dan Menma terkekeh tanpa alasan yang jelas membuat Ryu bingung.

 **.**

Terlihat di kediaman Namikaze nampak Menma, Atsuko, dan Ryu yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan Ryu ngantuk" ucap Ryu, Menma lalu melihat jam dinding dimana menunjukan pukul 08.20 'pantas saja dia ngantuk' batin Menma.

"Nah ayo tidur kekamar nak" ucap Atsuko, Menma lalu menggendong Ryu dan diikuti Atsuko di belakangnya.

Menma lalu Membaringkan Ryu di ranjang yang ada dikamarnya(Ryu), sejak umur 5 tahun Ryu sudah tidur dikamar yang terpisah dengan orang tuanya.

Atsuko lalu menaikan selimut sebatas leher milik Ryu "nah Ryu apakah kau mau mendengarkan cerita?" tanya Menma lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur dan diikuti oleh Atsuko, Ryu pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Menma lalu memulai ceritanya "Ribuan tahun yang lalu didunia yang amat jauh hiduplah malaikat, iblis-"

"IBLIS!?" Ryu berteriak kaget.

"Mereka bukan iblis seperti yang kau pikirkan, mereka seperti manusia namun memiliki sayap kelelawar" ucap Menma menenangkan Ryu

"Baiklah kembali kecerita, dulu Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, Youkai, Manusia, Vampire, dan bangsa lain hidup berdampingan"ucap Menma 'Malaikat jatuh?' batin Ryu.

"Mereka dahulu berperang satu sama lain terutama golongan Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat jatuh. Namun suatu hari muncul manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang amat besar hendak menghancurkan dunia mereka membuat mereka semua bekerja sama mengalahkan manusia itu" kali ini Atsuko yang melanjutkan.

"Perang besar pun terjadi, namun meski mereka bergabung mereka tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan manusia itu, sampai pada akhirnya Tuhan turun tangan.

"T-tuhan?"

"Umm, jadi apakah kau mau mendengar kelanjutan nya Ryu?" ucap Menma, Ryu pun mengangguk "Beginilah ceritanya..."

.

 **Cerita Yang sebenarnya**

 **(Ribuan tahun yang lalu)**

 **.**

 **T.b.c**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

Yosh kembali lagi sama saya Tsubaki Matsuda dan hmmm ada ide nongol di otak daripada sia sia mending saya tulis :V, chapter satu ini hanyalah Prolog sebelum menuju cerita yang sebenarnya dan ini kali pertama nya saya mengusung crossover Naruto × High school DxD dan saya mohon bantuannya karna saya juga belum terlalu paham seluk beluk anime High School DxD. So, saya minta Review nya, terutama Kritik dan saran yang membangun. Terima Flame namun mohon pakai akun!.

 **Keterangan:**

 **Namikaze Menma:**

Umur : 26 tahun

Status :Hidup

Keluarga:

-Atsuko Namikaze(Istri)

-Ryu Namikaze(Anak)

Pekerjaan : Belum diketahui

Warna Rambut : Hitam.

Warna Mata : Ungu gelap(kiri), Hitam Arang (Kanan).

Warna kulit : Kuning Langsat

Tinggi : 186 Cm

Berat : 52 Kg

Warna fav : Ungu

 **.**

 **Namikaze Atsuko :**

Umur : 25 tahun

Status : Hidup

keluarga :

-Namikaze Menma(Suami)

-Namikaze Ryu (Anak)

Pekerjaan : Ibu rumah tangga

Warna rambut : Hitam

Warna mata : Ungu cerah

Warna kulit : Kuning Langsat

Tinggi: 169 Cm

Berat : 48 Kg

Warna fav : Ungu

 **.**

 **Namikaze Ryu :**

Umur : 6 Tahun

Status : Hidup

Keluarga:

-Namikaze Menma (Ayah)

-Namikaze Atsuko (Ibu)

Pekerjaan : belum bekerja

Warna kulit : Kuning Langsat

Tinggi : 132 Cm

Berat : 26 Kg

Warna fav : Ungu.

 **.**

 **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa Bagi Umat Islam.**

 **.**

 **Semoga Lancar sampai Di Hari Kemenangan.**

 **.**

 **AMIN**

.

Ok see you in the next chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bengkayang, Rabu, 06 Juni 2017.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsubaki matsuda**

 **Log out**


	2. Sisi lain

**÷Π÷**

 **Chapter 2 : Sisi lain**

 **÷Π÷**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah peradaban yang cukup jauh dari peradaban modern, orang orang berjumblah puluhan ribu itu mendongak sambil menatap penuh arti puncak piramida yang biasa dijadikan tempat ritual.

Dipuncak piramida sendiri terdapat beberapa orang, diantara orang tersebut ada satu yang duduk di sebuah kursi dibalut Emas yang tak lain adalah Raja orang orang itu.

Disisi raja itu nampak seorang perempuan dengan postur tinggi, bajunya terbuat dari bulu burung yang berwarna warni.

Sang Raja nampak memandang penuh arti hal didepannya yaitu seorang manusia yang seluruh tubuhnya di cat berwarna Biru.

Orang itu di baringkan disebuah tempat yang disediakan, beberapa orang lalu memegangi kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya, nampak orang itu meronta minta dilepaskan.

Seorang dengan postur tinggi dan nampak kerutan diwajahnya mendekati orang itu, orang tua itu pun tak kalah aneh dimana seluruh tubuhnya di cat Hitam.

Tangan kanan orang tua itu tengah menggenggam belati yang sudah diasah sebelumnya.

Ia lalu mengangkat tinggi tinggi belati itu tepat diatas dada seseorang bercat Biru yang tengah meronta.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengayunkan belatinya kedada orang itu.

 ***Jlebbb***

Belati itu tepat menancap di tengah tengah dada orang Biru itu "arghhh" orang itu merintih kesakitan dan darahnya semakin mengalir deras.

Orang orang yang memeganginya pun semakin gencar dalam mengeratkan pegangan mereka.

Orang tua bercat Hitam itu lalu menarik belatinya dan meletakkan nya di nampan yang sudah tersedia.

Tanpa diduga tangan orang itu memaksa masuk ke bekas luka belati orang malang tadi, tangannya terlihat merogoh rogoh mencari sesuatu sedangkan orang malang itu hanya merintih kesakitan.

Dengan paksa orang tua itu menarik tangan nya dan nampak lah sebuah benda di genggamannya benda itu memiliki banyak cabang cabang dan lumuran darah.

Sedangakan orang malang tadi matanya membola, ia menatap horror benda yang barusan dikeluarkan dari dadanya itu.

Tidak salah lagi benda berlumuran darah itu adalah...

Jantung miliknya.

Orang tua bertubuh Hitam tadi lalu mengarahkan jantung itu keatas, tepatnya kearah Matahari. Orang tua itu yang aslinya adalah pendeta suku lalu berkomat kamit membaca mantra.

Pendeta itu lalu meletakkan jantung yang masih berdetak tersebut di nampan tepat disamping belati kepunyaan nya.

Seseorang bertubuh berotot lalu maju sambil menenteng kapak berukuran sedang, tanpa ba ba bi bu ia mengayunkan kapaknya keleher orang yang telah kehilangan jantung itu.

Kepalanya pun diambil oleh sang pendeta dan diletakkan disamping jantung yang ada di nampan.

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu lalu di jatuhkan ke arah tangga piramida tersebut, tubuh itu terus menggelinding kebawah.

Sorak sorak ribuan orang pun terdengar bahagia saat tubuh tanpa kepala itu berhasil di tangkap dengan jaring oleh orang yang memang sudah dipilih untuk menunggu dibawah.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu lalu diangkut 2 orang untuk dikuliti dan diambil dagingnya, tujuannya?. Dimakan tentunya!.

Kita kembali ke puncak piramida, dimana orang bercat Biru kembali dibaringkan dan dipegang erat erat kaki dan tangannya.

Pendeta itu lalu menghujankan belati nya, dan mencabut paksa jantung yang masih berdetak sedangkan sang empunya nampak memuntahkan darah segar.

Sang pendeta itu kembali mengangkat jantung itu ke arah Matahari sambil bergumam dengan bahasa aneh dan bila di terjemahan mungkin artinya: "Demi Dewa agung Huitzilopochtli, sinarilah kami dengan cahaya Matahari mu, dan berkatilah kami dengan kemenangan di medan pertempuran". Mungkin begitulah artinya.

Ratusan orang bercat Biru itu pun memandang horror kejadian tersebut pasalnya mereka pasti juga akan bernasib sama, yaitu menjadi tumbal untuk Dewa matahari dan Dewa perang suku Aztec yaitu Dewa Huitzilopochtli.

Mereka adalah tawanan dari desa desa dan daerah yang telah diserang oleh kekejaman bangsa Aztec.

Orang yang dibaringkan tadi lalu dipenggal dan tubuhnnya di gelinding kan menuju bawah piramida.

Salah satu dari ratusan orang bercat Biru itu lalu diseret paksa karna sekarang gilirannya.

Scene lalu beralih ratusan meter ke atas, tepat diatas piramida itu. Melayang sosok berzirah perang dengan aksesoris bulu bulu elang ia juga mengenakan helm berlapis Emas dengan aksesori berbentuk burung Kolibri, dialah sang Dewa Huitzilopochtli.

Dewa Huitzilopochtli nampak memandang senang ratusan meter tempat dibawahnya dimana ritual itu berlangsung, semakin banyak yang dikorbankan maka semakin besarlah kekuatan dirinya.

"Dengan ini aku akan menjadi Dewa perang terkuat hahahahaah" tawa Dewa Huitzilopochtli terkesan seperti melakukan tawa jahat.

"Huitzilopochtli-sama waktu anda sudah habis, sudah saatnya eksistensi anda dihapuskan!"

"?!"

Dewa Huitzilopochtli nampak tersentak ia lalu berbalik ke arah gunung Gunung dibelakangnya yang nampak berpuncak datar.

"Hmmm Manusia? Lancang sekali kau! Kau hanyalah mahluk rendahan yang meminta nasib padaku!" ucap Dewa Huitzilopochtli sombong.

Orang itu berdiri gagah dengan jubah hitamnya berkibar kibar, ia memiliki ciri ciri Kulit putih, rambut Hitam jabrik, mata Oniks disebelah kanan dan mata Ungu gelap disebelah kiri.

"Kau hanyalah eksistensi yang tercipta dari permohonan dan kepercayaan manusia dan tanpa adanya bangsa manusia kau hanyalah sebuah ketiadaan!" ucap sosok itu santai.

"LANCANG!" geram Dewa Huitzilopochtli, Dewa perang itu lalu membentuk bola api yang yang sangat besar ditangannya hanya untuk menyingkirkan sesosok manusia.

Ia lalu melemparkan bola apinya ke puncak puncak gunung datar itu dimana manusia itu berada.

Manusia itu nampak tak berkutik membuat Dewa Huitzilopochtli tersenyum tipis.

 ***Blarrrrr***

Ledakan besar terjadi bahkan terdengar sampai ke arah suku Aztec yang tengah melakukan ritual.

Mereka semua panik namun disaat Raja mereka berseru dengan tegas "wahai rakyat ku, sesungguhnya Dewa Huitzilopochtli yang agung tengah menghadapi kegelapan dan kita harus membantunya dengan memperbanyak tumbal!"

Selanjutnya pun sorak sorai mengalun memuji nama Huitzilopochtli, ritual pun di lanjut dengan menambah jumblah tumbal.

Dan kita beralih ke kepulan asap yang membumbung di puncak gunung, setelah asap hilang senyuman Dewa Huitzilopochtli pun luntur, hal disebabkan Manusia raksasa berbentuk tengkorak tengah berdiri angkuh disana menghalau serangan tadi.

"Kenapa Huitzilopochtli-sama?. Apakah anda hanya ingin main lempar bola?" ucap Sosok dibelakang manusia raksasa itu dengan nada mengejek.

"kussoyaro" gumam sang Dewa lalu melempar banyak bola api, namun sang skeleton raksasa itu lalu memunculkan pedang ditangannya dan menangkis bola bola api yang datang, Dewa Huitzilopochtli pun nampak mendecih tanda sebal.

"Hanya seginikah kekuatan Dewa dari mitologi Aztec?" ucap sosok itu sambil terekekeh kecil.

"Kau,," Dewa Huitzilopochtli lalu merentang tangannya lalu munculah ratusan bulu bulu Elang yang ujungnya terdapat api disekeliling nya, dia lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke arah sosok itu membuat ratusan bulu elang itu meluncur bebas.

"Rahasakan kepedihan nya, NINGEN!" ucap dewa Huitzilopochtli.

Skeleton raksasa itu lalu menangkis bulu bulu Elang itu dengan pedangnya, namun karna saking banyaknya hingga membuat beberapa bulu lolos dan menancap di tubuh skeleton itu.

Saat sang musuh masih sibuk sang Dewa lalu menciptkan bola api yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Didepan sang Dewa lalu muncul lingkaran sihir, bola api itu pun ia arahkan ke lingkaran sihir itu hingga hilang tak berbekas.

 ***Brakk***

Nampak tangan kiri skeleton itu jatuh berkeping-keping, namun bulu bulu Elang itu sudah hilang.

Sosok pengendali skeleton itu pun sedikit tersentak saat melihat bola api berukuran Mega dibelakang nya, secara sekilas mata kirinya yang berwarna ungu gelap sedikit bersinar.

Secara mengejutkan ratusan ah tidak tapi ribuan skleton berukuran manusia normal muncul dan membentuk benteng hendak memblock serangan itu.

 ***bommmmmm***

Tanah kembali berguncang dan membuat suku Aztec semakin gencar melakukan ritual.

Nampak beberapa skeleton terjatuh dari barisan namun tak mengurangi kekokohan benteng itu.

Dewa Huitzilopochtli lalu mengarah kan tangannya ke atas, tiba tiba dari langit muncul Burung Elang dengan ekor terbakar api.

 **[ARROW RULER]**

Burung itu lalu berubah menjadi panah api dan dipegang oleh tangan kiri Dewa Huitzilopochtli, ia lalu menciptakan 3 anak panah dari ketiadaan.

 ***Swushhh***

3 Panah berlapis api itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah gunung itu, sedangkan sosok yang diincar masih menangani bola api yang tadi dilepaskan Dewa Huitzilopochtli.

 ***duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***

Ledakan besar atau mirip seperti gempa 5,8 Skala Richter mengguncang kawasan itu.

Para tetua suku Aztec nampak tak menghiraukan dan malah semakin giat menumbalkan manusia.

10 detik gempa dadakan berlalu dan nampak lah gunung tadi sudah terpotong tiga perempat nya "keh dasar manusia sombong!" ucap Dewa Huitzilopochtli meremehkan.

"Kau membuat jubahku robek Huitzilopochtli-sama" ucap sosok itu ternyata masih hidup dan berdiri gagah di sisa gunung itu, nampak jubah bagian bawahnya sedikit robek.

"M-mustahil ba-bahkan Raja Iblis sekalipun pasti terluka"ucap sang Dewa perang syok.

"..." sosok itu mengangkat tangan kirinya " akan kutunjukan yang namanya kekuatan!" seru sosok itu.

 **[SWORD OF NOTHINGNESS]**

Munculah pedang ditangan kiri orang itu, pedang yang mirip seperti Katana namun berwarna hitam, gagang berwarna kuning dan ada berlian berwarna ungu menancap di tengah tengah gagang pedang tersebut.

"Omong kosong" ucap Dewa Huitzilopochtli sambil menembakan 5 anak panah yang pastinya gempa nya akan lebih besar.

 ***Swushhh***

Sosok itu lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dan secara ajaib 5 buah anak panah itupun hancur beserta tangan kiri Dewa Huitzilopochtli yang putus terkena tebasan jarak jauh itu, bahkan Busur legendaris nya pun raib.

"Mu-mustahil" Dewa Huitzilopochtli blank seketika "sudah cukup main mainnya Huitzilopochtli-sama" ucap sosok itu lalu membunyikan jari tengah dan jari jempolnya.

 ***ctakk***

Muncul sebuah lubang Hitam didepan Dewa Huitzilopochtli, namun Dewa menyandang jabatan Dewa perang dan Matahari itu peduli, ia malah menciptakan bola api menggunakan tangannya yang tersisa.

"Dasar Dewa bodoh" gumam sosok itu.

 **[BLACK HOLE]**

Dewa Huitzilopochtli merasa lemas seketika, tenaga seperti hilang tanpa bekas walau setitik pun tak ada yang tersisa. Bola api nya pun raib bahkan untuk sekedar terbang pun mustahil.

Dewa itu pun jatuh mulus kebawah "berakhir lah eksistensi mu Huitzilopochtli-sama!" ucap sosok itu sambil menusuk kan pedangnya dari jarak jauh.

 ***jlebbb***

Dada kiri Dewa Huitzilopochtli sukses tertembus tusukan jarak jauh, ia pun merintih kesakitan.

Scene berpindah ke puncak piramida suku Aztec, saat tumbal yang tersisa hanya 20an saja.

Secara mengejutkan sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan menindih tempat ritual itu membuat semua yang disana kaget bukan main.

"De-dewa Huitzilopochtli!" ucap sang raja yang pertama kali sadar, Dewa itu tak merespon malah menjadi butiran Cahaya dan menghilang.

Semua suku Aztec nampak blank sampai...

 ***Krakk Krakk krkakk***

Piramida itu mulai retak retak dan akan hancur "SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

Disisi lain sosok yang membunuh Dewa perang tadi lalu menghilangkan pedangnya dan ia hilang ditelan cahaya Ungu ke Hitam Hitaman.

'Eksistensi Dewa yang immortal pun musnah dengan sekali tebas!'

 **÷Π÷**

 **÷Π÷**

 **Tsubaki Matsuda**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

Cermin Retak

 **Disclaimer:**

©Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

©Ichiei Ishibumi(High School DxD)

 **Created By:**

Tsubaki Matsuda

 **Warning:**

Alur Gazzelas, Typo bertebaran, Eyd kagak sempurna, Bahasa alay(mungkin), OOc, Kata hilang dll.

.

Jika ada kesamaan ide, latar ataupun yang lainnya dengan Author itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan yang tidak pernah disengaja (kecuali dari inspirasi)

 **Rated:**

M

 **Genre:**

Advanture & Supernatural

 **Inspiration:**

Paradox by Itami Shinjiru.

 **Summary:**

Hanyalah kisah tentang 2 Cermin yang sama namun berbeda disaat bersamaan, dengan delusi sebagai dinding batas keduanya dan dengan penghalang yang berbeda pula (Bad summary)

"Test" Manusia berbicara

'Test' Manusia berpikir (membatin)

 **"test"** Sacred gear/monster berbicara

 **'Test'** Sacred gear/monster berpikir (membatin)

 ***Test*** Efek Suara

 **[TEST]** Jutsu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤Selamat Membaca¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh City pukul 06.25 pagi.**

 **.**

Disebuah gedung apartemendi kota Kuoh, nampak disalah satu apartemen tersebut pemuda berambut Kuning jabrik, ia terlihat tidur dengan pulas namun posisinya sungguh absurd.

Tangan kanan masuk celana bagian depan sesekali menggosok gosok lalu ia tarik tangannya dan menghisap aroma yang dihasilkan tanpa adanya rasa jijik.

Ia berguling kemana kemari dengan liur yang terlihat menjijikan sampai...

 ***Gubrakkk***

Ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur "ittei, kenapa aku selalu jatuh sih" gumamnya lalu berdiri namun tanpa diduga tangannya masuk dalam celana dan ya begitulah... Tanpa rasa jijik.

Ia lalu melirik jam "hmm masih pagi yah,," gumamnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandir sambil sesekali memasukan tangannya kedalam celana.

Setelah itu terdengar air mengguyur didalam kamar mandi yang artinya ada orang pastinya.

Tak beberapa lama pemuda berambut kuning itu lalu keluar hanya menggunakan handuk.

Terlihatlah otot perut nya yang tidak kotak kotak namun justru sedikit melorot kebawah, bahasa gaulnya : Buncit.

Ia lalu mengenakan seragam SMA Kuoh, didada kirinya terlihat tanda pengenal bertulis Namikaze Naruto.

Ia keluar dari apartemen nya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu, sesekali ia menyapa tetangga di apartemen sebelah.

Ia lalu berjalan dengan santai karna jarak Apartemen dan sekolahnya tidaklah jauh, Naruto lalu berbelok kekiri, untuk apa?. Karena memang itu jalannya!.

Ia berjalan sambil sesekali menguap, ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda yang ia taksir seumuran dengannya, berambut Hitam jabrik, mata kiri kanan berbeda, dan menggunakan jubah yang sedikit robek dibagian bawah.

'Ni orang gila yah pakai jubah di pagi buta, dan apaan tuh matanya ketuker yah?' batin Naruto nista, sungguh ia tak menyadari keanehan wajah orang itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan hingga di sebuah tiang listrik mereka berpapasan dan membentuk garis lurus.

Tiang listrik yang besar pun menghalangi pandangan, namun keanehan terjadi, orang bejubah tadi menghilang setelah berpapasan dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri acuh tak acuh pada orang itu sampai,,,,,

Wajahnya..

Mata Naruto membola sempurna, kenapa ia tak kaget melihat wajah orang apakah itu karna otaknya yang lelet?. Naruto berbalik namun nihil, orang sudah tidak ada. Naruto lalu melihat sekeliling "lo cepat sekali orang itu hilang" gumam Naruto "atau jangan jangan..." lanjutnya sambil memegang tengkuk.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAA SETANNN!"

Naruto pun berteriak gaje sambil berlari terbirit membuat orang yang melihatnya membatin 'orang setres'.

Naruto pun sampai di SMA Kuoh dengan napas terengah engah, membuat orang orang keheranan.

Ia lalu memandang gedung sekolah itu, sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah untuk perempuan namun sekarang di buka untuk umum dan hal ini menyebabkan siswi lebih banyak dari pada siswa.

Ia berjalan santai memasuki kawasan SMA Kuoh, menghiraukan tatapan siswi siswi yang tengah merona.

'Ah wajar aku kan yang paling tamvan diseko-'

"Kiba-kun ohayou"

"Kyaaa kiba-kun"

"Senyuman mu hangat kyaaa"

Naruto pun pundung seketika, ia lalu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dan memasuki kelas, kelasnya berada di XII A, kelas yang terdapat dua gadis idola sekolah yang mengandalkan body mereka yang seksi, mulus, menggiurkan, menggoda, montok, bahenol semonol monol monol monol monol monolnya ko*tol ikan tongkol!"

Ia lalu memasuki kelas lewat pintu(emang mau lewat jendela?), "OHAYOU MINNA-SAN" teriak Naruto menggema di kelas itu.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"

"Ohayou Naruto-san"

"Ohayou Namikaze-kun fufufu"

Balasan terakhir membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik, ia lalu berjalan ke bangku nya yang ada dipojokan tepat disisi jendela membuatnya bisa melihat dunia luar, dan jangan lupa udara yang segar dan sedikit pemandangan di bawah karena kelas Naruto ada di lantai 2.

Ia lalu duduk menunggu dengan tenang bel masuk dan sedikit menulikan telinga karna keramaian yang tak bisa di tawar.

Ia lalu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat satu hal yang samar di punggung gadis didepannya, namun sayang sekali ditutupi rambut gadis itu.

Naruto duduk tepat di belakang salah satu idola sekolah yaitu: Himejima Akeno yang memiliki postur mulus, montok, bahenol semonol mon-, ah jangan mulai.

ia lalu melototkan matanya berharap matanya bisa tembus pandang #ngayal lu nyet.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali memelototkannya sembari bergumam "Byakugan!" #ah ni bocah kurang piknik!.

Setelah berjuang keras dan bersemedi 7 hari 7 malam( hyperbola) ia pun akhirnya dapat melihat sesuatu yang indah namun samar samar yaitu: tali Bra berwarna Hitam :v.

Tak sadar dan tak dikendalikan darah segar mengalir dari kedua hidungnya, namun tanpa diduga gadis yang ia Jadikan objek mesum berbalik ke arahnya #mampus lo nyet.

"Ara Ara~ apa yang kau perhatikan Namikaze-kun, fufufu" ucap Akeno membuat Naruto tersadar dari fantasi liarnya.

"Hahahaha tak apa, Akeno-san" ucap Naruto gugup + tegang disaat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ara~ lalu kenapa hidungmu Namikaze-kun?"ucap Akeno dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto lalu berapa hidung nya dan ia menemukan noda darah 'Kamvrett jiwa!'.

"Ah ini tadi aku hanya kejedot, ya kejedot hahahahaah" ucap Naruto diiringi tawa garing.

Akeno lalu mendekat dan memimbisikan sesuatu di telinga Naruto "sepertinya kau sedang tegang Namikaze-kun" bisik Akeno membuat mata Naruto membola.

Akeno lalu duduk kembali dan melihat heran Naruto yang mematung 'DAMN! bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau milikku sedang tegang' batin Naruto sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam celana membetulkan posisi 'adik' nya, hadeh rupanya Naruto salah penafsiran.

Akeno yang menyadari tangan Naruto pun hanya bergumam sambil merona "ara ara~, fufufu".

 ***Teng Teng teng***

Bel masuk pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai, tak lama kemudia masuklah seorang guru yang mengajar Sejarah.

"Ohayou minna!"

"Ohayou sensei"

"Hoammmzz, konbawa"

Sang sensei lalu mulai menjelaskan asal mula kepercayaan shinto, tentang Izanagi dan Izanami.

Bersama Mc kita, Naruto saat tengah menguap bosan ia lalu menutup mata karna jengah.

Tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam celana dan menggosok gosok sesuatu dan kelanjutannya pasti kalian sudah tau.

"Huh wangi" ucap Naruto mencium aroma tangan kirinya yang sehabis dipakai untuk menggosok 'adik' nya. Sesekali Naruto mencoba mengintip tali bra Akeno yang nampak sedikit menjiplak.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

"?!"

"Maju kedepan!"ucap guru laki laki itu lantang "busettt" gumam Naruto lalu melangkah kedepan kelas?.

"Cepat jelaskan apa yang sensei terangkan tadi!.

"Ha'i, Dewa Izanagi dan Izanami adalah bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, mereka membentuk kepulauan Jepang hanya dengan bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, suatu hari Dewi Izanami meninggal dan Izanagi bla bla bla bla bla bla. Karna masih rindu Dewa Izanagi lalu datang keneraka dan Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, setelah itu lahirlah Dewa Susano'o, Dewa Amaterasu, dan Dewa Tsukuyomi akhirnya mereka pun bla bla bla bla. TAMAT!"

Seisi kelas pun sunyi "Sungguh ma-mahkarya yang s- sangat indah, kalimat kalimat yang dirangkai dengan perasaan, di bumbui majas majas dan mementingkan kelengkapan, keasrian, keelokan dan keagungan sungguh luar biasahhhh" ucap Guru itu sambil menangis anime dan diikuti seluruh kelas minus Akeno, Rias, dan Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Silahkan duduk Namikaze-san" ucap Guru itu, sang guru lalu mencari buku nilai dan melihat nama Naruto dan ia pun menulis nilai Naruto dengan angka: -100.

Naruto pun kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi 'cih membosankan sekali'.

 ***teng teng teng teng***

'Homina Homina Homina!, puja kerang ajaib!' batin Naruto lalu merogoh kocek celananya. Sedetik kemudian dia menepuk jidatnya 'mampus!, kagak bawa uang saku plus lupa sarapan, apes apes!' batin Naruto.

"Akeno ayo keruang klub" ucap Rias membuat atensi Naruto teralihkan "ha'i Rias" ucap Akeno lalu melangkah keluar kelas mengikuti Rias.

Naruto disini sendiri, siswa siswi lain banyak yang ke kantin, dirinya? mampus dipojokan :V.

Menghela nafas Naruto lalu memikirkan apa yang di lakukan 2 gadis tadi diruang klub ya?. Kenapa Naruto tau kalau mereka Iblis? Hal itu karna ia pernah melihat anggota klub itu membantai beberapa Iblis liar.

Menghela nafas lagi, Naruto lalu memutuskan keluar kelas dan langkah kakinya membawa sampai ke taman kecil di SMA itu, ia lalu memandang langit 'laparnya aku'.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **Kuoh City .17.05**

Naruto tengah berjalan menuju apartemen nya, ia berjalan seperti orang yang tak ada harapan hidup 'makanan, makanan, makanan' **"MAKANAN".**

"?!"

Naruto kebingungan suara terakhir itu bukan suara batin nya dia yakin itu, ia lalu celingak celinguk kesana kemari **"makanan!".** Suara itu itu berasal dari sebuah gedung tua yang nampak kusam dan tak terawat, dengan agak gemetar Naruto lalu memasuki gedung itu.

 ***tap!***

Ia memasuki ruangan gedung yang nampak gelap dan mata birunya nampak menajam kesana kemari tanda kewaspadaan. Sepatu Naruto lalu menginjak sesuatu ada lebih tepatnya cairan lengket, tangan nya lalu mencolek sedikit cairan itu mengendusnya.

'Amis?, DARAH!' Naruto terkaget saat mengetahui genangan cairan itu adalah darah. Ia melihat genangan darah merembes dari celah pintu ruangan disebelahnya dan dengan takut takut ia membuka pintu dan...

...Nampaklah sesosok manusia tinggi dengan kepala Serigala dan tak lupa cakar cakar yang tajam di tangan dan kakinya, tubuhnya pun diselimuti bulu bulu lebat.

 **"Grrrrr"** geraman rendah sosok itu membuat Naruto semakin gemetar, mahluk itu berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto **"Goarrrr MAKANAN!"** teriak monster itu dengan mulut yang belepotan darah.

"Uaaaaaaaaaaa Tolong tolong uaaaaaa hahahaahaa bercanda" ucap Naruto yang ternyata berpura pura takut.

Monster yang aslinya Iblis liar itu pun melompat hendak menerjang dengan cakarnya, Naruto tak tinggal diam ia lalu melompati Iblis itu dan membuatnya lolos.

 **"Grrrr berani beraninya kau manusia"** Iblis itu berbalik dan hendak mencakar Naruto lagi, Naruto menahan tangan kanan Iblis itu namun tangan Iblis yang satunya hendak mencakar nya.

 ***takk***

kedua tangan Iblis itu pun di tahan dengan kedua tangan Naruto namun tiba tiba mulut Iblis berbentuk Serigala itu mengeluarkan demonic power.

'Shimata'

Naruto lalu melompat mundur bersamaan dengan demonic power yang Iblis itu lontarkan.

 ***duarrrr***

Saat hampir mencapai Naruto serangan itu terlihat dibelokan, lalu nampaklah Naruto dengan tangan kiri yang mengeluarkan petir.

"Fiuhh tadi itu hampir saja" gumam Naruto, Iblis liar itu lalu melesat lagi.

 ***cuinggg***

Petir ditangan kiri Naruto lalu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan kilatan kilatan petir kecil disekitarnya.

Satu cakaran hendak mengincar kepala Naruto, Naruto lalu menunduk membiarkan serangan itu melewatinya namun Iblis itu mengangkat lututnya hendak menyerang kepala Naruto.

 ***takkk***

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dan menahan serangan itu namun Iblis itu mengayunkan tangan kanannya hendak mengilas kepala Naruto.

Namun tangan Naruto yang masih memegang pedang petir itu pun dengan mudah memotong tangan kanan sang Iblis, Iblis itu nampak kesakitan tak menyianyiakan waktu Naruto lalu menghujam dada Iblis itu dengan pedang nya.

 **"Arggh"**

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto lalu menjadikan pedang nya pijakan untuk melompat dan menendang dagu Iblis itu sambil salto diudara.

sang Iblis nampak sedikit terangkat ke udara, tak mau kalah Iblis itu hendak meraih kaki Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Seolah tau akan ada bahaya Naruto lalu merapal Handseal layaknya seorang Ninja.

 **[KENTUT NO JUTSU] *BrotttttT***

Naruto melepaskan kentut nya tepat di depan wajah Iblis itu membuat sang target mundur sambil menutup hidung .

 ***tap***

Naruto mendarat mulus di lantai "hahahahaah rasakan bagaimana kehebatan **[KENTUT NO JUTSU]** ku Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa dengan semangat melupakan fakta bahwa ia tadi sedang lapar.

Dilain pihak nampak sang Iblis yang tengah geram karna tangan nya yang putus, dadanya tertembus pedang, ditambah dengan jutsu aneh pemuda Kuning itu.

Tiba tiba pedang didada Iblis itu menghilang, ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Naruto namun nihil orang itu sudah raib.

Merasa ada bahaya Iblis liar itu lalu mendongak dan benar saja Naruto tengah melompat diatas dengan pedang dari petir ditangan kirinya.

 ***swushhh***

Naruto melemparkan pedangnya ke arah Iblis itu.

 ***stappp***

Iblis itu menggeser sedikit badannya membuat pedang Naruto hanya menancap didekat kakinya.

Iblis liar itu membuat demonic power di mulutnya memanfaatkan Naruto yang tak berkutik di udara namun...

 ***swushhh!***

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi pedang petir membuat Iblis itu terbalak, Iblis itu lalu menoleh kebawah didekat kakinya dan benar saja Naruto ada disana menenteng 2 pedang petir.

 **'Dia bertukar tempat?'**

 ***Jrashh***

Kaki kiri Iblis itu terpotong membuatnya oleng kekiri, memanfaatkan hal itu Naruto lalu menebas leher sang iblis.

 ***tak tak tak***

Kepala iblis itu menggelinding di lantai dan tanpa ba bai bu Naruto melemparkan pedang petirnya dan menancap di kepala yang masih menggelinding itu sekaligus menghentikan nya, tak beberapa lama tubuh iblis itu berubah menjadi butiran debu.

"Fiuhhh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari gedung itu, ia memandang langit yang nampak sudah mulai menggelap.

 **.**

Naruto saat ini tengah mengenakan baju santai berwarna berwarna Ungu tua dengan gambar tengkorak mengacungkan jari tengah dan celana jeans berwarna Hitam pekat.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas yang tak lain adalah ramen cup, ia menyeduh ramen itu dan menunggunya matang lalu ia santap.

Setelah puas ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan jalan keluar mumpung masih jam tujuh-an, ia pun keluar dengan menggunakan jaket berhodie berwarna Hitam membuat kesan misterius dan cool namun sayang itu berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Naruto, tak lupa ia membawa uang yang cukup banyak untuk jaga jaga.

Pandangan Naruto menyapu sudut sudut kota Kuoh, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan kakinya terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan sampai ia di disebuah hotel yang nampak mewah. Didepan hotel itu tertulis 'Nikmati kesenangan anda dengan kepuasan yang tinggi' lalu ia membaca tarif harga :

-tidur bersama : 5 juta (Ane kagak tau satuan yen).

-pelayanan birahi (10 juta)

Naruto meneguk ludah, ia lalu merogoh uang dikantong celana nya dan menghitungnya.

'Kamprett, kalau hanya segini cuma bisa buat tidur di emperan :v'

Menghela nafas, ia melanjutkan jalan jalannya yang tertunda sampai kakinya membawa kesebuah rumah yang nampak sederhana namun didepan rumah itu terdapat plang yang bertuliskan 'disewakan wanita cantik'.

'Kagak jajan di hotel mewah, pinggir jalan pun jadi'

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan nampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya, seolah mengerti wanita itu lalu menyuruh Naruto masuk.

Didalam Naruto disuruh duduk disebuah kursi dan berhadapan dengan wanita itu "jadi anda pilih yang umur berapa?" tanya wanita itu to the point.

"yang umurnya 19 tahunan, dan kalau bisa yang masih perawan"

Wanita itu mengangguk ngangguk dan berucap "kalau yang masih perawan harga akan dinaikan".

"Hmmm tak apa yang penting puas hehehehe"

"Kalau begitu harganya 2 juta" ucap wanita itu lagi sambil menggerakan tangannya mencoba bersalaman "deal?" tanya wanita itu.

"Oke dea-"

 ***wiuw wiuw wiuw wiuw***

"Polisi?" gumam wanita itu menarik tangannya lalu berlari kebelakang " SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!" teriak wanita itu lalu menaiki tangga.

Naruto nampak membeku sampai suara terdengar.

 ***drap drap drap drap***

Naruto membulatkan matanya 'busett jadi ini tempat ilegal' batin nya panik.

'Gimana nih kampret, pikir pikir pikir pikir bloon' batinnya saat mendengar suara kaki kaki yang ia yakini polisi itu semakin dekat, Naruto berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi dan disaat yang sama polisi polisi yang berjumlah puluhan itu sudah sampai diidepan rumah itu.

"Binggo" gumam Naruto.

 ***clingg***

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Naruto hilang dan tiba tiba disaat yang sama muncul kakek kakek dengan pakaian compang camping ditempat Naruto berdiri tadi, kakek itu menoleh kekiri kekanan nampak kebingungan.

 ***brakkk!***

Pintu depan rumah itu didobrak oleh sekumpulan polisi dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi sang kakek yang masih kebingungan langsung di cyduk polisi #kasihan.

Di gang sempit 100 Meter dari rumah prostitusi ilegal tadi nampak Naruto berjalan santai keluar dari gang sempit yang nampak gelap itu.

"Fiuhhh untung saja, dan maafkan aku kek hehehehe" gumam Naruto karna bertukar tempat dengan kakek tadi.

Ia lalu menoleh kekanan dan melihat beberapa mobil polisi dengan bak belakang, ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bersiul siul dengan wajah tanpa dosa

 ***Degg***

Ia merasakan kekuatan besar namun samar di Kuoh academi, dengan setengah berlari ia pun mendekati sumber kekuatan itu.

Ia lalu melompat disebuah pohon didekat Kuoh Academi, ia menjulurkan tangannya namun tiba tiba tangannya terpental.

"Kekkai?!"

Naruto tersentak, sedetik kemudian dari tangan kirinya keluar petir petir yang cukup besar. Ia mengkompers petir itu hingga membuat nya seperti cahaya laser dan mengarahkannya ke kekkai tersebut dan membentuk lubang berbentuk bulat.

Naruto pun langsung melesat kedalam dan mengamati keadaan lewat atas pohon, matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang melayang dengan 10 sayap gagak. Naruto mengalihkan atensi dan menemukan Rias dan anggoto klub nya yang tampak terluka ia juga melihat seorang wanita asing berambut Biru.

Orang bersayap itu lalu membuat tombak cahaya seukuran bus dan mulai mulai berbicara "dengan ini aku akan memulai great war kedua hahahaha!".

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengenakan hodie nya 'saatnya menjadi pahlawan hehehe' batin lalu melompat, namun...

 ***srekkk***

Kakinya tersandung dahan pohon membuatnya meluncur bebas ke arah Rias dan orang bersayap itu.

Di lain sisi orang bersayap A.K.A Kokabiel terlihat akan menghujamkan tombak cahaya nya sampai...

"UAAAAAAA!"

 ***brukkkk***

Seonggok manusia berambut Kuning tai jatuh ditengah ditengah Anggota Rias dan Kokabiel.

Tak seperti di fic lain yang Naruto datang dengan menyelamatkan Rias dari Light spear sebesar bus dan bertanya 'kau baik baik saja?', Naruto justru jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi nungging namun sukses membuat Kokabiel kaget dan light spearnya menghilang.

Naruto lalu berdiri sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit "Na-Naruto-senpai!" ucap Issei yang pertama kali sadar akan keterkejutan.

"Ara~ kenapa kau bisa disini Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto mengalihkan atensi nya kearah Akeno "aku tadi kebetulan lew-"

"AWAS DIBELAKANGMU!" teriak Rias memotong ucapan Naruto, Naruto lalu berbalik dan mendapati sebuah light spear mengarah padanya, dengan reflek ia menghentakan tangan kirinya dan munculah pedang petir.

 ***ctangg***

Naruto menangkis tombak cahaya itu dengan pedangnya "hmmm lumayan untuk untuk Ningen seperti mu" ucap Kokabiel meremehkan.

"Rias, kau dan anggota mu istirahat lah, biar aku yang tangani" ucap Naruto sedikit melirik kebelakang.

"Tap-"

"CEPATLAH!"

Rias mengangguk dan menyuruh peeragnya + Xenovia menjauh, Naruto lalu memandang tajam Kokabiel.

"Jadi kau mau melawan ku sendirian, Ningen-kun. Yang benar saja!" ucap Kokabiel.

"..."Naruto melemparkan pedang ke arah Kokabiel namun dapat dihindari dengan sedikit menggeser kepalanya "segitu saja?".

 ***clinggg***

Naruto berubah menjadi pedang yang ia lempar tadi membuat Kokabiel tersentak.

Naruto muncul dibelakang Kokabiel dengan 2 pedang petir siap menebas lawan.

 ***ctanggg***

Kokabiel rupanya menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan ia pun mengepakkan sayapnya untuk menangkis serangan Naruto sekaligus memberinya pukulan.

 ***tapp***

Naruto mendarat ditanah dengan mulus 'cih sayapnya keras sekali' batin Naruto.

"Wow kau dapat bertukar tempat ya, Ningen-kun" ucap Kokabiel memuji sekaligus merendahkan.

"..."Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan secara tidak logis muncul puluhan pedang petir disekitar tubuhnya. Dengan perintah batin puluhan pedang petir itu meluncur ke arah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel menciptakan Pedang cahaya dikedua tanganya untuk menangkis pedang pedang petir itu sambil sesekali melindungi dengan sayapnya. Mata Kokabiel juga melirik kesana kemari mengantisipasi kalau Naruto bertukar tempat dengan pedang petir.

 ***cling***

Dan benar saja, Naruto muncul di kiri Kokabiel lalu lalu mengayunkan pedangnya namun Kokabiel menangkis pedang Naruto membuatnya terlempar keatas.

"Kena kau"

Kokabiel mengayunkan pedang hendak membelah Naruto yang tanpa pelindungan.

 ***Clingg***

Naruto berubah menjadi pedang petir, Kokabiel mendongak dan benar saja Naruto ada diatas bertukar dengan pedang yang ia tangkis tadi.

Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedang di genggaman nya namun Kokabiel dengan sigap menahan dengan pedang cahayanya.

"Lumayan juga kau, gaki" gumam Kokabiel yang masih beradu dengan Naruto diudara.

 ***Trangg***

Kokabiel menepis kedua pedang Naruto lalu dengan gerakan cepat hendak menusuk Naruto, Naruto melebarkan matanya namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

 ***Cling***

'Shimata, dia bertukar tempat' batin Kokabiel saat melihat Naruto berubah menjadi pedang petir.

Naruto muncul didepan Kokabiel yang masih mendongak, tangan Naruto telah dilapisi petir.

 ***Buggh***

Perut Kokabiel dengan telak terkena pukulan Naruto membuatnya jatuh terseret dan menabrak pohon hingga tumbang.

"Sugoi!"batin Rias dan peeragenya

 ***tap***

Naruto mendarat ditanah sambil terus menatap tajam tempat Kokabiel jatuh "Hah hah Hah hah" nafas Naruto terengah engah nampaknya ia kelelahan.

Kokabiel bangkit dengan luka di perut, wajahnya nampak menegang "cih kau memang memiliki kekuatan yang kuat, tapi stamina mu memalukan" ucap Kokabiel merendahkan.

"Sou ka"gumam Naruto "kalau begitu bagaiman dengan ini" lanjut nya sambil menengadah kan tangannya keatas membuat Kokabiel heran.

"SACRED GEAR!"

Setelah Naruto berteriak munculah bola mekanik berwarna Merah dengan corak Hitam sebesar bola pimpong dari ketiadaan. Naruto lalu menggenggam bola itu.

"Heh kau juga pengguna Sacred Gear, menarik." gumam Kokabiel.

"Naruto-senpai punya Sacred Gear?" ucap Issei kaget , Naruto lalu meremas bola mekanik ditangannya sampai berbunyi 'cekrek'.

 **[SACRED GEAR : DRAGON ERASER**

 **]**

 ***Clinggg***

Cahaya menyilaukan pun muncul dari tangan kiri Naruto yang meremas bola mekanik tadi.

Kokabiel dan peerage Rias + Xenovia menyipitkan matanya untuk meminimalisir cahaya. Cahaya pun redup dan nampaklah...

.

.

.

.

.

..Tulisan:

 **T.B.C**

 **:V**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

Tulisan kagak rapi, Pertarungan gak masuk akal, scene maksa, alur berantakan, dialog kaku, typo bertebaran, bahasa kagak baku dan lain lain, dan maaf kalau membingungkan soalnya ane baru nonton Hs DxD season 1 eps 12, scene Kokabiel ane referensi dari ff author lain.

Dan oh ya untuk Main Character nya itu Naruto U.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Noname:** Jeleklah ..Gk usah dilanjutin, bakalan dikit kok yg baca, ane aja baca sekira bagus ehh ane ketipu kamfret ..

 **Author:** berarti anda sudah masuk jebakan Batman :V

 **Guest:** Lah? MC yang bener Menma/Naruto

 **Author:** Naruto U.

Ok Review dah dibalas.

 **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa Bagi Umat Islam.**

 **.**

 **Semoga Lancar sampai Di Hari Kemenangan.**

 **.**

 **AMIN**

.

Ok see you in the next chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bengkayang, kamis, 15 Juni 2017.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsubaki matsuda**

 **Log out**


	3. Secercah Rahasia

"SACRED GEAR!"

Setelah Naruto berteriak munculah bola mekanik berwarna Merah dengan corak Hitam sebesar bola pimpong dari ketiadaan. Naruto lalu menggenggam bola itu.

"Heh kau juga pengguna Sacred Gear, menarik." gumam Kokabiel.

"Naruto-senpai punya Sacred Gear?" ucap Issei kaget , Naruto lalu meremas bola mekanik ditangannya sampai berbunyi 'cekrek'.

 **[Sacred Gear : Dragon Eraser]**

 ***Clinggg!***

Cahaya menyilaukan pun muncul dari tangan kiri Naruto yang meremas bola mekanik tadi.

Kokabiel dan peerage Rias + Xenovia menyipitkan matanya untuk meminimalisir cahaya. Cahaya pun Redup dan nampaklah...

 **÷Π÷**

 **÷Π÷**

 **Tsubaki Matsuda**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

Cermin Retak

 **Disclaimer:**

©Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

©Ichiei Ishibumi(High School DxD)

 **Created By:**

Tsubaki Matsuda

 **Warning:**

Alur Gazzelas, Typo bertebaran, Eyd kagak sempurna, Bahasa alay(mungkin), OOc, Kata hilang dll.

.

Jika ada kesamaan ide, latar ataupun yang lainnya dengan Author itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan yang tidak pernah disengaja (kecuali dari inspirasi)

 **Rated:**

M

 **Genre:**

Advanture & Supernatural

 **Inspiration:**

Paradox by Itami Shinjiru.

 **Summary:**

Hanyalah kisah tentang 2 Cermin yang sama namun berbeda disaat bersamaan, dengan delusi sebagai dinding batas keduanya dan dengan penghalang yang berbeda pula (Bad summary)

"Test" Manusia berbicara

'Test' Manusia berpikir (membatin)

 **"test"** Sacred gear/monster berbicara

 **'Test'** Sacred gear/monster berpikir (membatin)

 ***Test!*** Efek Suara

 **[TEST]** Jutsu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤Selamat Membaca¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **÷Π÷**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Secercah Rahasia**

 **÷Π÷**

 **.**

Cahaya di tangan kiri Naruto hilang dan bola mekanik berwarna Merah kehitam Hitaman tadi berubah menjadi jam tangan berwarna Hitam pekat.

Semua orang disana cengo saat melihat bentuk dari Sacred Gear Naruto 'hmm aku sama sekali tak merasakan aura Sacred Gear darinya' batin Kokabiel.

Naruto mendekatkan jam di tangan kirinya itu kemulutnya dan berbisik **"[Veil]"** setelah itu tubuh Naruto perlahan lahan terurai dan menghilang.

Kokabiel pun semakin waspada, ia lalu membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang ke langit Kuoh Academy, mata Kokabiel tak henti hentinya mengobservasi daerah sekitar.

 ***Jrashhh!***

Secara tak terduga dari samping kiri Kokabiel muncul pedang petir dan berhasil menyerempet perut sang Da-tenshi.

'Kussoyaro, kamuflasenya benar benar mengerikan' batin Kokabiel sambil melirik perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Dia dapat menghilang kan keberadaannya dengan sempurna" gumam Rias.

Kokabiel menciptakan pedang cahaya di tangan kirinya untuk berjaga jaga.

"Majulah Panthera" bisikan halus terdengar mengalun di telinga Kokabiel.

 ***Roarrrr!***

Kokabiel berbalik dan tersentak saat melihat Harimau yang terbuat dari petir menuju ke arahnya. Dengan perintah batin 10 sayap Kokabiel berubah menjadi bilah bilah tajam dan melindunginya.

Harimau petir itu menggigit sayap Kokabiel, ia mencoba mengoyak ngoyaknya namun tidak mempan.

 ***Bblaar!***

Gelombang kejut berpusat pada tubuh Kokabiel membuat Panthera itu jatuh dan menghilang. Kokabiel menajamkan pendengaran nya, ia terus berkonsentrasi 'disana' Kokabiel berbalik dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

 ***Swushhh!* *Stabb! Stabb! stabb!***

Ratusan tombak cahaya keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan menghancurkan sebuah Pohon dengan mudahnya. Kokabiel menajamkan pengelihatannya ke arah kepulan asap dan matanya memicing saat tak ada apa apa disana.

 ***Jrash! jrash! jrash! jrashh!***

Berbagai sayatan berlabuh di tubuh Kokabiel, tidak dalam memang tapi dapat memberikan kekesalan tersendiri bagi sang Da-tenshi.

Kokabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya dengan asal bahkan ada beberapa yang mengarah ke peerage Rias namun dapat di tangkis oleh 'Knight' miliknya.

 ***trank! trank!***

Kokabiel menyeringai saat mengetahui letak Naruto, ia lalu menambah banyak tombak cahayanya ke asal suara.

 ***Trank! Trank! Trank!***

Kokabiel menyeringai senang saat tombak tombak cahaya di tangkis dan semakin kuat dugaaan bahwa Naruto ada disana.

Kokabiel mengumpulkan bola energi yang terbuat dari cahaya di tangannya, Kokabiel lalu menembakan bola cahayanya.

 ***Blarrr!***

Ledakan terjadi menyebabkan cekungan yang cukup dalam efek dari energi yang dilepaskan Kokabiel.

Tampak sesosok laki laki bersurai pirang berada di tengah tengah cekungan itu, tangannya mengibas ngibas mencoba menghalau debu.

"Huh gagak tua kampret" ucap Naruto sambil menciptakan sebuah busur dari petir, Naruto menarik senar busur itu dan secara magic anak panah panah pun tercipta.

 **[Boost]**

Suara mekanik berasal dari gauntlet berwarna Merah di lengan kiri Issei "Buchou, izinkan aku membantu Naruto- senpai" ucap Issei.

Rias nampak tersentak "I-Issei, jangan gegabah!" ucap Rias nampak jelas nada kekhawatiran terselip didalam nya.

"Jangan khawatir Buchou!"

"Bagaimana mana aku tak khawatir jika kau melawan pem-"

"Aku akan menjadi pion terkuat mu, jadi aku takkan mati!"

Rias tersentak, tanpa persetujuan Issei lalu melompat ke arah Naruto yang tengah menembaki Kokabiel dengan panahnya.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Naruto melirik sekilas Issei yang ada disampingnya "Hoi Issei?" ucap Naruto sambil menembaki Kokabiel namun selalu ditangkis Da - tenshi itu.

"hm?"

"Apakah kau ada rencana?" ucap Naruto, Issei mengacungkan tangannya dengan bohlam lampu muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Tidak"

Naruto sweatdrop sejenak, setelah pulih ia lalu berucap dengan bangga "lihat nih kampret cara bertarung yang benar" ucap Naruto lalu melesatkan anah panahnya.

Kokabiel yang melihat anak panah itu tak tinggal diam, ia mengayunkan Light Sword nya untuk menangkis anak panah itu.

 ***Cling!***

Issei membulatkan matanya saat Naruto berubah menjadi anak panah yang menancap, tak berbeda jauh dengan Kokabiel ia tersentak saat anak panah tadi berubah menjadi Naruto dengan menenteng 2 pedang petir.

'Berpindah tempat lagi heh' batin Kokabiel, Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedang petirnya.

 ***trankkk!***

Dengan cepat sayap Kokabiel menjadi tameng dan menahan serangan Naruto 'kena kau kussogaki' Batin Kokabiel lalu melempar Light Swordnya.

Mata Naruto melebar saat Light Sword itu hampir menyentuh dahinya dan hendak menembusnya.

 ***Cling!* *Trank!***

Kokabiel terpaksa mendecih saat Light Swordnya hanya menghantam anak panah Naruto dan rupanya Naruto sudah bertukar tempat ke samping Issei dengan media anak panahnya.

"wah sugoi Naruto - Senpai!" ucap Issei dengan mata berbinar binar "sugoi dengkulmu!, kepalaku hampir tertembus Light Sword, KAMPRET" ucap Naruto kesal.

 ***Cipp! cipp! cipp!***

Issei terkaget saat tangan kiri Naruto mengeluarkan petir "Naruto - senpai tanganmu me-"

"COCOTMU KAMPRET!"

Naruto mengarahkan tangan yang dialiri petir itu ke arah Kokabiel dan sedetik kemudian sambaran petir dari tangan Naruto mengarah ke Kokabiel.

'Seranganmu monoton' batin Kokabiel lalu menahan sambar petir itu dengan Light Sword miliknya.

 **[Transfer]**

Kokabiel menaikan alisnya saat mendengar suara mekanik, ia lalu menepis petir Naruto dengan mudah namun betapa kagetnya ia saat sambaran petir 5× lipat dari sebelumnya mengarah kearahnya.

 ***Bummmmmmm!* *Wushhhhhhh! ***

Ledakan terjadi di udara dengan petir petir yang menyambar sebagai dekorasinya, peerage Rias pun memandang kagum ledakan itu.

Scene berpindah ke arah Issei dan Naruto yang masih waspada memandang ledakan itu, mereka tahu bahwa Da - tenshi sekaliber Kokabiel tak akan mati dengan mudah.

"Rasakan itu Da - btenshi sialan" ucap Issei, ia tadi telah mentransfer petir Naruto kedalam Boosted Gearnya dan menembakan 5× lebih besar.

Petir menghilang menampakan Kokabiel dengan Kondisi memprihatinkan, bajunya tersobek disana sini dan luka luka memenuhi tubuhnya namun sang Da - tenshi masih melayang dengan angkuh.

"Menarik sekali, menarik sekali anak muda!" ucap Kokabiel kegirangan

 **[Boost]**

"Cih si Da - tenshi itu sangat tangguh" gumam Naruto 'Interval nya 1 menit' lanjut Naruto dalam hati sambil memandang Sacred Gearnya yang berbentuk jam ditangan kirinya.

Sedangkan Kokabiel nampak mengumpulkan bola cahaya 5× lebih besar dari yang pertama, Kokabiel menyeringai sinis kearah Naruto dan Issei.

 **[Boost]**

"Issei?!" panggil Naruto, seakan tau maksud dari Naruto Issei pun menggeleng pelan membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

'Sial 38 detik' batin Naruto kesal sambil memandang jam nya yang masih berputar, Kokabiel lalu melemparkan bola cahayanya "MATILAH"

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Issei mengumpulkan bola energi di lengan mekaniknya saat bola cahaya Kokabiel mendekat dan Issei hendak melepaskan Dragon Shotnya namun tangan Naruto menepuk bahunya.

Issei bingung, namun mata Naruto menunjukan keyakinan. Bola cahaya itu semakin mendekat.

"pertukaran".

 ***Bummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!***

"ISSEI!" Rias berteriak dengan kencang sembari meneteskan air mata, tangannya terkepal kuat .

 ***Swushhhhh!***

Angin yang cukup kencang menyapu daerah itu, efek dari serangan Kokabiel. Semua orang/Iblis disana mencoba bertahan dari sapuan angin tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama anginnya menghilang dan nampaklah debu debu berterbangan "uhuk uhuk, I-Issei-san" gumam Asia dengan suara bergetar.

Debu yang mengepul pun hilang meninggalkan cekungan yang amat besar sampai sebagian gedung sekolah terkena dampaknya. Di tengah tengah cekungan itu nampak Kokabiel yang tengah berlutut kelelahan. Eh tunggu! Kokabiel?, bukannya yang di tengah cekungan itu seharusnya Issei dan Naruto?.

Kokabiel lalu keluar dari Cekungan itu dengan terbang pelan.

 ***tap! tap! tap!***

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dan nampaklah Issei dan Naruto yang masih segar bugar "Kauu" suara Kokabiel nampak menyeramkan.

"Issei!?" Rias pun tak mampu menyembunyikan kelegaan nya "Ara~, tapi bagaimana bisa?" ujar Akeno yang sedari tadi diam.

 **÷Π÷**

 **~Mini Flashback~**

 **÷Π÷**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Naruto menyerengit saat mendengar gauntlet Issei bersuara, nampak Naruto sedang berpikir keras untuk lolos dari situasi ini dan sedetik kemudian ia tersentak 'BODOHNYA AKU'.

Naruto lalu menepuk bahu Issei dan menatapnya penuh arti, seolah tau arti tatapan itu Issei pun membatalkan Dragon Shotnya. Nampak bola cahaya Kokabiel hanya berjarak 1 meter dari Naruto yang masih menepuk bahu Issei.

"Pertukaran"

 ***Clinggg!***

Dan sedetik kemudian Issei dan Naruto telah menghilang digantikan oleh mahluk bersayap Gagak yang nampak kaget.

 ***Bummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!***

Ledakan besar pun terjadi.

.

 **~Mini flashback Off~**

 **.**

"K-kau benar benar licik sialan" ucap Kokabiel terengah engah "aku tidak licik tapi aku cerdik hahahahaah" gumam Naruto lalu tertawa kecil.

"Yosh saat nya eksekusi, Issei lihat dan nikmatilah hehehe" ucap Naruto lalu melangkah maju.

Naruto berbisik pada jam tangan jelmaan Sacred Gearnya "Evolution".

 **[Evolution]**

Jam Naruto bergerak ke arah telapak tangannya dan perlahan berubah bentuk, tak beberapa lama jam tangan jelmaan Sacred Gear itu telah berubah wujud menjadi 2 buah Trisula dengan gagang pendek.

"Heh rasakan manisnya Sacred Gear ku Gagak tua!" ucap Naruto lalu menyabetkan Trisula nya bergantian.

 **[Eraser] [Eraser]**

2 buah tebasan menjalar lewat udara, Kokabiel dengan sigap menutup tubuhnya dengan sayap sayapnya.

 ***Trankk! trankk!***

Terdengar suara benda ditangkis setelah itu Kokabiel membuka sayapnya lagi "heh cuma itu?, serangan yang bahkan tak bisa menggores ku" ucap Kokabiel bangga tak sadar akan keadaan tubuhnya yang luka luka.

"Sou ka?!" gumam Naruto meremehkan sambil terkikik kecil.

"?!"

Semua orang/Iblis terpaksa membalakkan matanya saat 10 sayap Kokabiel hilang tersapu angin seolah olah hanyalah butiran debu.

"A-a-apa yang?,-S-sayapku!?" Kokabiel heboh sendiri "sialan, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Kokabiel lalu melemparkan Light Spear.

 ***trankk!***

Issei menepis light spear itu dengan Boosted Gearnya "aku hanya menghapus sayapmu, **[Eraser]** sesuai namanya jurus ini membuat apapun yang tertebas Trisulaku akan terhapus" ucap Naruto membuat Kokabiel berkeringat dingin.

"Dan sekarang..."

 **[Eraser] [Eraser] [Eraser] [Eraser] [Eraser]**

Selesai sudah. tangan, kaki, perut, dada, kepala, bahkan selangkangan Kokabiel pun tak luput dari tebasan mematikan itu.

Kokabiel mematung, anggota badannya perlahan lahan terurai, sangat perlahan memberikan kesan horror tersendiri bagi Kokabiel.

"K-Kau..!"

"Heh kau hanya bisa marah sambail mengatakan 'kau' berulang kali, kasihan" ucap Naruto meremehkan.

Tampak telinga kiri Kokabiel rontok dan terbawa angin, sedetik kemudian jari jari tangan kanan Kokabiel pun hilang tertiup angin.

'Aku, aku, aku'

Perut Kokabiel berlubang karna penyusunnya telah terhapus, tak lama kemudian wajah Kokabiel mulai rontok.

'Aku tak akan mati sia sia' batin Kokabiel lalu menciptakan Light Spear seukuran jarum disetiap jari kanannya, nampak Light Spear itu teraliri cairan berwarna Ungu.

Kokabiel melemparkan kelima Light Spear kecil itu tanpa disadari Naruto dan lainnya.

 ***Jleb! jleb! jleb! jl eb! jleb!***

Nampak 5 buah Light Spear itu menancap di leher bagian kiri seorang gadis berambut Hitam bergaya ponytail di peerage Rias.

Mata gadia itu membulat ia lalu menoleh ke lehernya namun nihil, Light Spear bercampur cairan misterius itu telah masuk ke tubuhnya.

Ia memegang leher kirinya yang terasa perih, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kokabiel menghiraukan perih di lehernya. Gadis itu tak tau bahwa ia mengabaikan sesuatu yang akan menjadi ancaman di masa yang akan datang.

Scene beralih ke Kokabiel, ia nampak tersenyum sinis "apa yang kau tertawakan sialan!"ucap Issei.

"Dasar Iblis bod-"

 ***jrashh!***

Sebuah pedang petir menancap didada Kokabiel membuatnya hilang menjadi butiran debu "waktumu sudah habis Ossan, heheheh" Naruto berucap dengan watados.

"Wah tadi itu hebat sekali Naruto-senpai!" ucap Issei lalu memukul bahu Naruto.

"BANGSAT!"

 ***Duagg!***

Naruto memukul kepala Issei membuat sang empu tersungkur "jangan memukul seenaknya baka" ucap Naruto sambil menendang bokong Issei yang tepar ditanah.

Nampak Peerage Rias menghampiri Naruto dan Issei "hmmm bagaimana kau melakukannya, Namikaze?, padahal aku tak merasakan aura Sacred Gear darimu?" ucap Rias mewakili peeragenya.

"Issei-san?!"ucap Asia lalu berjongkok dan menyembuhkan kepala Issei yang benjol dengan Sacred Gearnya.

"Emm, entahlah?"

"Jutsumu tadi mengerikan Naruto - senpai" ucap datar Koneko membuat atensi Naruto beralih, namun Naruto terheran saat melihat gadis berambut Hitam bergaya ponytail nampak kesakitan.

 ***Krak Krak krak!***

 ***Pyarrrrrrrrr!***

Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Sona dan peeragenya pun pecah membuat mereka terpental. Dari pusat ledakan nampak sebuah sosok dengan tubuh dibalut armor Putih dan beberapa bola berlian di tubuhnya, tak lupa juga sayap mekanik berwarna Biru semi Putih di punggung nya.

"S-Siapa kau" ucap Issei yang sudah bangkit dengan nada bergetar 'tubuhku terasa menggigil' batin Issei melanjutkan.

"Namaku Albion, Hakuryuuko!" ucap sosok itu sembari mendarat mulus "hmmm Kokabiel telah musnah, kalau begitu aku bawa saja pendeta tengil itu" ucap Hakuryuuko lalu mengampiri tubuh Freed.

"Vanishing Dragon ya"

"Emmm" Hakuryuuko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang bergumam.

 **"Mengabaikan ku kah, Putih"** gauntlet Issei berkedip kedip sambil mengeluarkan suara.

"Gauntlet nya berbicara" ucap Rias.

 **"Ternyata Kau masih hidup ya, Merah"** kali ini kedua sayap Biru semi Putih dipunggung Hakuryuuko yang bicara.

 **"Sayang sekali kita bertemu di saat seperti ini, Albion"** ucap Ddraig.

 **"Tak masalah"** ucap Albion **"Lagipula kita berdua sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertarung"** sambung Albion.

"Sekryuitei dan Hakuryuuko berbicara" ucap Rias seolah tak percaya.

 **"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Ddraig"** ucap Albion **"ya, sampai jumpa juga Albion"** balas Ddraig.

Hakuryuuko lalu mengepakkan sayapnya hendak pergi "oi oi, tolong sampaikan pada pemimpin gagak jelek itu untuk mengawasi kroco kroco nya" ucap Naruto.

"..." tubuh Vali berubah menjadi cahaya dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto.

"Syukurlah Rias, kalian bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel" ucap gadis berkacamata yang baru datang.

 **[Veil]**

"Hmmm begitulah Sona..." Rias menggantungkan kalimat nya "tapi ini semua berkat Nam-..eto" Rias kebingungan saat Naruto sudah hilang

 ***Brukk!***

Atensi Rias teralih saat mendengar suara benda jatuh, dan benar saja. Nampak Akeno yang pingsan di rangkulan Kiba "nampaknya dia kelelahan, Yuuto bawa Akeno keruang klub lalu kau harus menemuiku secara empat mata" ucap Rias membuat Kiba sedikit bergidik dan Issei yang terkekeh.

 **÷Π÷**

 **Next Day**

 **÷Π÷**

Aku mengerjapkan mata saat kesadaranku tiba tiba datang, hal itu di karena kan jam weker di nakas samping tempat tidurku.

 ***Kringggg!***

Weker itu berbunyi keras, ah dengan malas aku mematikan weker itu. Tangan ku masuk kecelena pendekku dan menggesek gesekan nya sebentar dan mencium wangi Kasturi :V .

Sekarang masih pukul 06.15, huh sepertinya aku tidak jatuh dari tempat tidur seperti beberapa hari yang telah lewat.

Aku bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, aku mencuci muka di wastafel dan melihat pantulan diriku. Mataku menyapu daerah perutku yang nampak abnormal, ah sial aku harus banyak olah raga!.

Aku pun melakukan ritual ku yang tertunda, tak sampai 10 menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai mengenakan seragam SMA Kuoh dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto.

Humm aku rasa sudah cukup, aku mengambil Smartphone ku di nakas dan mengantongi nya setelah itu aku keluar dari apartemen menuju SMA Kuoh.

But, aku kembali memasuki apartemen ku lagi karna aku hampir lupa sarapan dan membawa uang saku (Lagi).

Ah pagi ini aku makan ramen cup lagi, huhh coba kalau ada yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Setelah masuk keseluruhan sang ramen aku lalu mengantongi uang secukupnya untuk sekolah, Kalian pasti bertanya darimana aku dapat uang? Hahahaha kalian akan tahu suatu saat nanti.

Aku keluar dari apartemenku dan menyusuri Kota Kuoh, di persimpangan aku belok kiri seperti chapter sebelumnya.

Hahh~, aku terbayang kejadian kemarin malam pasti gadis gadis Iblis itu bakal mengintrogasiku, oh aku jadi ingat Akeno - san.

Lalu apa apaan si Hakuryuuko itu datang dengan sok keren, aku saja yang mencoba datang dengan keren malah tersandung dahan pohon dan tersungkur dalam posisi nungging, Ah shit aku jadi malu sendiri.

Eh aku tersentak saat melihat seorang kakek yang berpenampilan berbeda dari orang orang lainnya, ia menggunakan baju compang camping dan duduk bersila dekat trotoar. Kakek itu juga nampak memegang botol yang berisi beberapa lembar uang.

Busett kagak salah lagi itukan kakek yang kemarin malam, errr aku jadi iba dan kasihan. Aku lalu mengambil beberapa lembar daun dan menaruh nya dibotol sang kakek dan entah mengapa kakek itu malah menghadiahiku dengan lemparan sendal membuat aku lari teribirit.

Huft huft akhirnya akhirnya aku sampai di depan sekolah ku, huftt nampaknya 2 hari terakhir aku selalu berlari kesini.

Eh itukan Rias dan anggota klub nya dan ehhhhh itukan cewe asing berambut Biru kemarin kenapa dia pakai seragam Kuoh Akademi? Atau jangan jangan? Ah tidak salah lagi!.

Dan siapa lagi itu pria berambut Silver, mereka nampak bercakap cakap dan pria berambut Silver itu berjalan ke arahku.

Aku dapat merasakan aura Naga yang menguar dari badannya, ia nampak melirik ku sekilas dan berlalu pergi.

Astaga, saat ini aku yang gantian berhadapan dengan Rias dan anggotanya.

"Bisakah kau datang ke ruang klub kami nanti?, Namikaze?" ucap Rias mewakili semuanya.

Cih sudah kuduga akan begini, mau ditolak sungkan, gak ditolak dintrogasi.

"Emm a-aku sep-"

"Fufufufu tenang saja kami akan menyambutmu dengan baik" ah shit, Akeno - san mencolek pipiku lalu merangkul ku dan apa apaan tatapan tajam si Issei itu.

"Kami tunggu waktu istirahat nanti" ucap Rias dan berlalu pergi dan diikuti anggota nya, ah gadis Iblis itu seenaknya saja.

Aku pun memasuki kelas ku dan duduk dengan nyaman, pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika huftt ini adalah pelajaran paling njlimet menurutku.

Ugh entah kenapa kesadaran ku tiba tiba hilang tersedot sesuatu yang terasa nyaman.

 ***Takk!***

"Ittei" siapa sih yang melemparku dengan spidol, pandanganku menyapu seluruh kelas dan aku mendapati guru Matematika ku : Anko - Sensei tengah tersenyum padaku.

Damn!

 **÷Π÷**

 **Cermin Retak**

 **÷Π÷**

Huftt saat ini aku berjalan menuju gedung lama di belakang sekolah, gedung itu dipakai oleh Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. Aku mengelus pipiku yang masih terasa panas karena tamparan Anko - Sensei.

Tak beberapa lama aku sampai didepan gedung itu.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

"Permisi"

Tak ada respone, apakah mereka mengerjiku ah da-

 ***Ceklek!***

Cowo berambut pirang sama sepertiku membuka pintu, ah dia Yuuto Kiba - San

"Emmm Naruto - Senpai, silahkan masuk"

"Ha'i ha'i"

Aku lalu mengekor di belakang Kiba - San, ah didalam ternyata sangat luas banyak sekali furnitur langka disini.

Nampak dimataku Rias yang duduk dikursi khusus ketua Klub, pandanganku menyapu ruangan ini.

Ada si mesum Issei, si lugu Asia - san, lalu si loli Koneko, si erotis Akeno - san, dan errr wanita asing berambut Biru.

Kiba - san lalu duduk disamping Akeno -san "silahkan duduk, Namikaze".

Aku mendudukan diriku disamping perempuan berambut Biru dan ohh ia memiliki beberapa helai rambut yang di cat Hijau, ah dasar aneh.

"Akeno buatkan teh untuk tamu kita!" suara Rias mendengung di ruangan itu.

"Ha'i Buchou!" Akeno - san berdiri dan berjalan ke ruangan lain.

"Emm Namikaze kau nampaknya sudah mengenal semua anggota klub ku kecuali Xenovia, Xenovia perkenalkan dirimu!"

Cewe disampingku lalu berdiri "Namaku Xenovia Quarta, salam kenal" dia berucap lalu berojigi.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Salam kenal heheheh" aku membalas perkenalan itu dengan sedikit cengiran.

Quarta - san lalu mendudukkan dirinya kembali kekursi, bersamaan dengan itu Akeno - san datang dan meletakkan masing masing teh dari nampan yang ia bawa.

"Silahkan dinikmati"

"Jadi apa maksud kalian mengundangku kemari?" aku berucap dengan nada seolah tidak tahu.

"Langsung saja keinti, siapa kau sebenarnya?. Ah tidak, apa kau sebenarnya?" cih dia mulai nih.

Aku lalu meminum Occha itu dan menikmati nya sejenak "siapa atau apa?" aku bergumam ambigu.

"..."

Cih mereka malah menatap ku seolah aku ini Rusa yang ada di tengah kawanan Singa. Aku kembali menyeruput Occha yang rasanya kuakui enak

"Aku hanyalah seorang murid Sma yang mendapatkan kekuatan!" ucap ku lalu meletakkan gelas ke meja.

"Oi oi jangan mempermainkan kami!" ah aku sedikit menulikan telingaku saat mendengar suara si mesum.

"Hah sudah kubilang aku ini hanya seorang manusia, bukan IBLIS seperti kalian" ah mereka nampak tersentak saat aku menekankan kata ' Iblis '.

"Sou ka, kalau begitu apakah kau mau menjadi seperti kami" ucap Rias lalu menatap mataku, ah si kusso - onna ini selalu frontal.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih ingin menjadi manusia normal dan..." aku sengaja menggantung kan kalimatku dan sukses membuat mereka penasaran.

"Kau tidak bisa mereinkarnasikanku karna sistem Evil Piece tidak akan bisa mereinkarnasikan seseorang yang lebih kuat dari bidak Raja" ucap ku dengan sedikit di bumbui kesombongan hehehehe.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau menyebut kami semua dibawahmu?" kali ini ia(Rias) nampak sedikit tersulut emosi.

"Menurutmu?..."

 ***Sringgggg!***

Bulu kudukku merinding seketika saat sebuah pedang berwarna biru hampir menggorok leherku, namun aku masih mencoba tenang.

Kulirikkan mataku kesebelah kiri dimana Quarta - san yang tengah berdiri sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Kata - katamu sangatlah lancang!" ucap Quarta - san dengan mata melotot.

"Aku berkata jujur, dan aku tidaklah takut dengan pedang yang kau hunuskan ini" aku berucap meremehkan.

"Sombong sekali kau!" huh aku muak dengan suara si mesum, mungkin memberinya sedikit pelajaran akan lebih baik.

"Kisama..."

Quarta - san mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi hendak memisahkan kepala dan leherku.

 ***Swushh!***

"Kejutan hahahaha!"

"!?"

"Woaaaaaaa"

Nampak mereka semua kaget saat pedang Quarta - san hampir memenggal kepala Issei, aku saat ini ada disamping Koneko karna karna aku bertukar tempat dengan Issei.

Quarta - san menarik pedangnya kembali "berani sekali kau membahayakan Issei tersayangku" Rias berucap sambil menatapku tajam, ah tersayang bangke.

 ***Sringgg!***

Ow shittt, kali ini aku merasakan pedang yang dihunuskan seseorang dari belakang "sopanlah sedikit Naruto - Senpai!" ah suara ini...Kiba - san.

Dan apalagi ini, Koneko mengepalkan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku "bisakah kita bicara kan ini secara damai, Namikaze?" Rias kembali berucap, huh damai gundul mu!.

 **[Boost]**

Wtf, bahkan si mesum itu mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya "baiklah kalau begitu" aku berucap sambil menutup mata.

Aku membuka mataku namun saat ini aku sudah ada di bawah pohon besar disamping ruangan klub Rias, kenapa aku bisa disini? Hehehe tebak sendiri.

 **÷Π÷**

 **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

 **÷Π÷**

Nampak semua orang di klub itu terkaget saat sosok Naruto berubah menjadi seseorang siswa berkacamata.

"M- Motohama!" Issei bersuara syok, terlihat Motohama yang sudah berkeringat dingin, hal itu karna tiba tiba ia berpindah dari bawah pohon ke ruangan klub ini dan parahnya lagi ia dusuguhi pedang yang menghunus lehernya.

 ***critt! Critt!***

Nampak air bercucuran dari celana Motohama, ah IYKWIM. Motohama pun pingsan di tempat.

 **÷Π÷**

 **Change Scene**

 **÷Π÷**

Di sebuah tempat yang nampak megah berjejer beberapa orang, satu diantara mereka duduk disebuah singgasana.

" Tezcatlipoca" orang yang ada disinggasana itu berucap, ia memiliki ciri ciri wajah bersisik macam Ular, mahkota dari bulu bulu Elang dan sayap yang besar berbentuk seperti sayap Elang.

"Baktiku padamu bapa" ucap sesorang dengan zirah berwarna Merah menyelubungi tubuhnya, ia berpose ala ksatria pada seseorang yang ada di singgasana itu.

" Tezcatlipoca aku perintahkan kau untuk mencari dan membinasakan mahluk yang telah membunuh Huitzilopochtli, karna kau yang bisa aku andalkan.

"Baiklah bapa" ucap Tezcatlipoca lalu berubah menjadi kabut asap tipis dan menghilang.

Keheningan pun melanda ruangan itu "Ometecuhtli , hubungi mitologi Norse, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini" ucap orang yang ada disinggasana itu.

"Baiklah bapa!"

 **÷Π÷**

Aku menghela nafas, kali ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir yaitu : Bahasa Inggris.

Huh, saat masuk kelas tadi Rias dan Akeno - san memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, ah aku seperti akan dimakan Iblis saja.

"Kerjakan halaman 46, no 1 sampai 25 dan kumpulkan besok" atensiku beralih ke guru cantik bermata Rubby dia adalah Kurenai - Sensei.

Hmm aku tak terlalu menyukai bahasa Inggris, tapi jika sensei nya se cantik itu? Apa boleh buat hehehehehe.

 ***Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!***

Homina Homina Homina puja kerang ajaib, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi.

Aku mengemasi buku dan alat tulisku, setelah mengucapkan salam pada Kurenai - sensei kami semua pun keluar kelas.

Na na na na, aku ingin cepat sampai dirumah. Oh apa apaan ini? Rias dan anggota klubnya berdiri didepan gerbang Kuoh Academy.

"Namikaze, bisakah kita bicarakan hal yang tadi secara baik baik?" Rias berucap padaku.

"Dragon Eraser" aku bergumam lalu munculah bola mekanik berwarna Merah kehitam Hitaman muncul dan segera ku genggam dengan tangan kiriku.

Rias dan anggota klubnya nampak tersentak, ia pun berucap "kau tak akan membuat kegaduhan di tempat ramai seperti ini kan?".

"..."

 ***Cekrekk!***

Aku meremas bola mekanik tadi dan berubah menjadi jam tangan Hitam pekat membuat mereka semakin bersiaga.

 **[Veil]**

Tubuhku pun perlahan menjadi transparan, mereka nampak kebingungan padahal aku masih ada didepan mereka hehehehe.

Mengerjai mereka sekali kali nampaknya menyenangkan, aku berjalan mendekati Rias dan aku mengangkat rok nya hehehehehe.

Rias nampak kaget dan dengan cepat menutup roknya, ia lalu mencoba memukulku dengan tangan yang dilapisi Demonic Power.

Aku bertukar tempat dengan Issei dan membuat nya tersungkur "Issei - san" huh Asia - san berlari ke arah Issei.

 ***Brukk!***

Aku menjegal nya dan membuat Asia - san jatuh dalam posisi nungging hehehehe.

Nampak anggota Klub Rias memukul mukul udara, heh aku disini kampret hehehhehe. Aku berjalan ke arah Akeno - san, wih oppai nya menggoda.

"Ahhhh~"

Aku meremas oppai Akeno - san lalu dengan cepat mengelak dari tebasan pedang Kiba - san. Aku berlari meninggalkan anggota klub Rias yang masih memukul mukul udara.

 **÷Π÷**

 **Normal Pov**

 **÷Π÷**

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan Kuoh Academy dan sesekali terkikik geli 'hahahaha cd Putih dan Hitam, oppai yang lembut hahahahaha' Naruto membatin nista.

"Eh kok ada kabut padahal tadi kan cerah, lagipula ini masih jam 2 siang" ucap Naruto kaget saat melihat kabut yang muncul tiba tiba.

"Kemiripan 50 % ucap Sosok yang melayang di balik kabut, sosok itu mengenakan zirah Merah.

Naruto terus berjalan dan tanpa ia sadari ia berpapasan dengan seseorang berjubah Hitam dengan mata Ungu di salah satu bola mata.

"Kordinat terkunci" ucap Sosok berzirah Merah itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Naruto.

 **[Transfer]**

Sosok itu menembakan cahaya pada Naruto namun...

Cahaya itu malah mengenai sosok berjubah yang tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"Kusso, salah sasaran" ucap sosok itu dan membuatnya tertransfer dengan orang yang salah.

 ***Clingg!***

Cahaya pun menyelimuti sosok berzirah itu dan sosok berjubah dibelakang Naruto, sedetik kemudian kedua sosok itu hilang.

"Are?" Naruto merasa bahwa tadi ada orang dibelakangnya dan apa apaan ini? Kabutnya hilang dengan cepat.

 **÷Π÷**

 **Unknown Place**

 **÷Π÷**

Disebuah gurun pasir yang nampak sangat luas terdapat 2 sosok berbeda, sosok berarmor Merah nampak melayang 100 meter diudara sedangkan sosok lainnya berpijak di pasir.

"Kau, bagaimana mungkin kau? Padahal aku tak merasakan hawa keberadaan mu, dan bagaimana kau bisa kesini?". Ucap sosok berzirah itu bertubi tubi.

"Kau lah yang mentransfer ku Tezcatlipoca - Sama, aku berdiri dibelakang targetmu".

"Begitu ya,,, tapi ini sangat kebetulan sekali!" ucap sosok berzirah merah itu A.K.A Dewa Tezcatlipoca.

"Jadi anda kemari atas perintah Quetzalcoatl - sama kah?" ucap sosok berjubah itu.

"Ya! Aku diperintah untuk memusnahkan mu karna telah membunuh salah satu Dewa dari mitologi kami, Dewa Huitzilopochtli!".

"Lalu apakah itu bermasalah" ucap sosok berjubah datar "tentu saja itu bermasalah, lalu apa tujuan mu membunuh Dewa?" ucap Dewa Tezcatlipoca.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh Tuhan - Tuhan 'kecil' yang bertebaran" ucap sosok itu.

"Kalau begitu takkan ku biarkan kau membunuh Tuhan lainnya!" ucap Dewa Tezcatlipoca.

"Hahahahah tapi nampaknya Jutsru Tuhan yang dihadapanku lah yang akan terbunuh" ucap sosok itu sinis.

" begitu ya,,,, datanglah air suci Neraka!" ucap Dewa Tezcatlipoca lalu memancarkan God Power ke langit.

 ***Tik! Tik! Tik!***

Beberapa rintik hujan mengenai sosok berjubah, dan secara mengejutkan jubahnya bolong dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Hujan asam kah?"

Secara tiba tiba dari dalam pasir muncul tulang belulang yang dengan cepat membungkus sosok itu dengan armor tulang.

"Heh, menggunakan armor ya, JATUHKAN!" ucap Dewa Tezcatlipoca dan hujan itu pun bertambah deras membuat beberapa bagian armor sosok berjubah itu melempuh namun dapat kembali seperti semula.

"Kemarilah meteor penghakiman!" Dewa Tezcatlipoca kembali menembakan God Power ke langit dan sedetik kemudian ribuan meteor berukuran 30 meter muncul di langit.

"Pantas saja kau dijuluki Dewa sihir Aztec, nampaknya kau lebih tangguh dari Huitzilopochtli - sama!" ucap sosok yang sekarang tengah memakai armor itu.

"Sebelum aku melumatmu, aku harus tau namamu!" ucap Dewa Tezcatlipoca.

"Menma, namaku Menma. Tapi nampaknya kaulah yang akan terlumat Tuhan 'kecil'" ucap sosok berarmor.

"Hancurkan dia, Meteor Meteor surga!" ucap Dewa Tezcatlipoca dan kecepatan ribuan meteor itupun bertambah 2 kali lipat.

"Nampaknya aku bisa 'sedikit' bermain denganmu Tezcatlipoca - sama, datanglah pengawalku!" ucap Sosok berzirah itu.

 ***Duarrrrrrr!***

Secara tiba tiba muncul ribuan raksasa Skleton berukuran 45 meter dari dalam pasir.

"Ayo mulai memukul bola!"

 **÷Π÷**

 **T.B C**

 **÷Π÷**

 **Daftar Dewa Aztec yang muncul:**

 **Dewa Huitzilopochtli :** adalah Dewa perang dan Dewa Matahari mitologi suku Aztec.

 **Dewa Tezcatlipoca :** adalah Dewa sihir suku Aztec, dialah yang melindungi Raja Raja suku Aztec.

 **Dewa Quetzalcoatl :** adalah Dewa tertinggi dari suku Aztec, dialah Dewa yang paling bijaksana.

 **Dewa Ometecuhtli :** adalah Dewa yang mengurusi diplomasi dengan mitologi lain.

 **÷Π÷**

 **Nb:**

 **Dikutip dari berbagai sumber dan ditambahkan sesuai kebutuhan fanfic**

 **÷Π÷**

 **Kemampuan Sacred Gear Naruto Dragon Eraser**

 **Veil :** kemampuan dimana keberadaan pengguna akan terhapus dan bertahan selama beberapa menit, kemampuan ini juga memerlukan Interval waktu. Dapat dideteksi dengan senjutsu para Yokai.

 **Eraser:** sesuai namanya, hasil dari jutsu ini akan menghapuskan semua yang dilaluinya hampir sama seperti Power of Destruction clan Bael namun lebih halus dan berbahaya

 **÷Π÷**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Guest:** setelah ini pasti rapat tiga fraksi,xenovia jadi iblis,rias ngajak naruto gabung jadi iblis,dah bisa ditebak fanfik seperti ini

 **Author :** Err maafkan otak ane yang dangkal, sehingga membuat idenya mainstream.

 **Satu kata:** Anjay

 **Author :** Njirrr

 **guest :** 1 yen itu 100 - 120 rupiah

 **Author :** perak kah ribu?

Ok sekian dan ane balas.

 **÷Π÷**

Ok see you in the next chapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bengkayang, Rabu, 02 Agustus 2017.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsubaki matsuda**

 **Log out**


End file.
